A communications device, such as a mobile phone, may receive a telecommunications or phone call from another communications device. Various technologies exist for managing incoming calls. For example, “call waiting” functionality is available on many communications devices. In “call waiting” a user may receive a second call while already maintaining an active first call at the communications device. The communications device may provide an audible notification that the second call is coming in, and the user may toggle between which of the calls is active, placing the other caller on hold.
Another example of a technology for managing incoming calls is a “conference call” or “teleconference” where multiple calls may be joined together to allow the user and each of the first and second callers to all talk together in the same “conference”.
There is a need to provide additional ways of managing incoming calls at a communications device to assist the user in prioritizing the incoming calls.